Hurón Malfoy, rata fea y albina
by AureaAspen
Summary: Draco no puede regresar a su forma original y está causando estragos como hurón. ¿Se las arreglará Harry para mejorar el estropicio o lo empeorará aún más?


_**Hurón Malfoy, rata fea y albina**_

—¡Oh, vamos Ron! ¡Era una monada!

—¡No! ¡Ni por asomo! ¡Era un bicho trepador asqueroso y de ojos saltones! Vamos, Harry, dile que Malfoy era una rata fea y albina.

Harry sonríe mientras camina junto a sus dos amigos hacia los vestuarios. Ron hace una mueca.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te gustó! ¡El maldito hurón endemoniado te gustó!

—Sí, Ron, opino como Hermione que era muy mono.

—¡AH! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Con una chica y un gay como amigos no sé cómo no me he vuelto majara todavía! —exclama el pelirrojo y dando tres zancadas se aleja furioso.

Hermione sonríe despidiéndose con la mano del moreno y se apresura a seguir al chico Weasley. Éste le devuelve el gesto y entra en los vestuarios. Allí se lo encuentra todo revuelto, sus compañeros gritando y tirando sus cosas por el suelo. Harry abre los ojos como platos bajo sus gafas y pregunta al que tiene más cerca:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Malfoy, no consigue volver a su forma humana y ahora está mordiendo los pies de todo aquel que encuentra.

Harry niega con la cabeza. Se sube a uno de los bancos y grita a todo pulmón:

—¡Muy bien, todos fuera! ¡Yo me encargo de Malfoy!

No es necesario repetirlo dos veces, los chicos salen a trompicones del vestuario entre muestras de gratitud y deseos de buena suerte. Una vez no queda nadie, Harry comienza su búsqueda.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde estás…? Vamos, sal de donde estés. Ya no queda nadie a quien puedas morder, de modo que da la cara —Y después añade sonriente—, o el hocico, en este caso.

Y de repente, sale disparada una bola blanca en dirección a sus pies. Harry sonríe, y antes de que le muerda, lo coge entre sus manos. El hurón se revuelve rabioso. Trata de mordisquear y arañar las manos de su captor, sin éxito. Harry lo tiene bien sujeto.

—Vamos, Malfoy, para. Así no consigues nada —dice Harry, logrando que el hurón lo mire con ojos de odio. El moreno le lanza una sonrisa—. Ahora que tengo tu atención, te diré lo que vamos a hacer: voy a soltarte en el suelo y tú te quedarás completamente inmóvil para que yo pueda lanzarte el contra hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de ambos se analizan, la mente del hurón hierve y casi se puede ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas peludas. Muy despacio, como a cámara lenta, el pequeño animal asiente. Harry sonríe y le deja en el suelo, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo.

Se pone de pie, coge su varita, que guarda en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y apunta al hurón. Hace una floritura, el animal se mueve inquieto y a los pocos segundos, un Malfoy mareado y desnudo está frente a él. Harry corre a sujetarlo, ayudándole a sentarse en un banco. Le quita de la frente el pelo rubio y mojado.

—¿Mejor?

—No te voy a dar las gracias.

—No lo esperaba de todas formas —dice entre risas Harry.

Draco se acurruca en el cuello del moreno, suspirando aliviado. Harry le acaricia la espalda y le da un beso en el pelo.

—¿Qué tal una ducha?

Draco levanta su cabeza, le mira a los ojos y besa los labios del moreno. Éste acepta el beso, rodeando la cintura del rubio y haciendo que se siente entre sus piernas. Harry pasea sus manos por toda la piel disponible, mientras Draco intenta sacar la camiseta del moreno. El antiguo Gryffindor sonríe y alza los brazos. El beso se rompe y la camisa es tirada al suelo.

—Creo que la ducha puede esperar —dice Harry dando pequeños besos en el pecho y cuello del rubio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —pregunta Draco con la voz ronca.

—Todo el que queramos, he bloqueado la puerta —se ríe el moreno.

Draco le besa en respuesta y Harry le responde con la misma intensidad.

—Tus pantalones molestan…

—Quítamelos…

Dicho y hecho, Draco se levanta de un salto, agarra las partes bajas de los vaqueros y los saca de un tirón. Harry sonríe al ver el arrebato del rubio y decide que los bóxer también estorban. Cuando Draco se sienta de nuevo sobre el moreno, sus dos miembros chocan y ambos gimen con anticipación. Se miran a los ojos y se besan de nuevo.

—Hoy cumples, Malfoy, ¿dónde quieres estar?

Draco sonríe frente a la pregunta. Da un pequeño empujón hacia delante, logrando que Harry solloce de placer. Se acerca a la oreja del moreno y la lame al tiempo que susurra:

—Quiero mi regalo, Potter, y lo quiero ya…

—¡Oh, joder! —gruñe Harry y con un rápido movimiento alza a Draco, colocando su entrada sobre su miembro erguido y orgulloso.

Sus miradas conectan, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, Draco sonríe y le besa, al mismo tiempo que se sienta. Gimen dentro del beso. Harry acaricia las nalgas del rubio, las manosea, las marca. Draco empieza a moverse con un suave vaivén. Harry empuja hacia arriba, Draco grita. Aumenta el ritmo, el rubio le clava sus uñas en la espalda al moreno. Harry alcanza la dureza de Draco y sigue el ritmo marcado.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más duro. Se aprietan el uno contra el otro, se besan, se abrazan. Se lamen, se marcan. La velocidad es frenética, gimen como si no hubiera final. Sus iris conectan, y en ese preciso instante, todo termina entre miles de fuegos artificiales.

Suspiran, descansan la frente el uno sobre el otro. Harry sonríe y acaricia la espalda sudorosa del rubio. Éste besa el cuello del moreno y luego sus labios.

—Me gustaría esa ducha, ahora —murmura con la voz entrecortada.

Harry amplia su sonrisa, hace acopio de fuerzas y los levanta a los dos. Draco sonríe y enlaza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

De camino a las duchas, Draco acaricia con su nariz la mandíbula de Harry y este suspira de gusto.

—¿De verdad te parezco mono convertido en hurón?

—Malfoy, tu estás mono siempre.

—Weasley no parece pensar igual —dice con un puchero.

—Ya sabes el mal gusto que siempre ha tenido Ron.

Draco sonríe y cierra la puerta de la ducha. Harry le apoya sobre la pared y comienza a besarle en el hombro.

—Estoy deseando ver la cara de Weasley cuando le digas quién es tu novio.

Harry se echa a reír, le da un suave beso y da un empujón con sus caderas. Los dos miembros golpean y el moreno abraza más fuerte al rubio.

—Y yo estoy deseando empezar con el segundo regalo.

Draco sonríe y besa a Harry.

* * *

_Aquí está otro de los one-shot que tenía perdidos por ahí y que voy a rescatar. _

_Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado. _

_Y recordad, los reviews son el alimento de los autores y sin alimento nadie puede sobrevivir._

_Aurea_


End file.
